bay12rpggroupfandomcom-20200214-history
Only War: Status of the Imperium
'Segmentum Solar' Locations of Note Holy Terra, Capital of the Imperium and home to the High Lords Mars, Holy Citadel of the Cult of Mechanicus Estimated Ork Worlds 100,000 Imperial Worlds 164,440 Fleets 154 Imperial Battlegroups (8 Battleships, 32 Cruisers, and 96 Escorts Destroyers, Couriers) The Segmentum Reserve is located in the Sol System. 80% is currently deployed throughout the Segmentum. Armies 1,853 Space Marine Chapters 285,328 Imperial Guard Divisions The Segmentum Reserve is located in the Sol System. 80% is currently deployed throughout the Segmentum. Financial Estimated Corruption is 70% of the total government income. Imperial Tithe: 37,143 Trillion Thrones (TT) 'Segmentum Obscurus' Locations of Note The Eye of Terror (Ocularia Terribus) The Cadian Gate (The First Line of Defence against the Black Crusades & the Chaos Worlds in the Eye) The Chaos Worlds (Approximately 40,000 worlds are Chaos Worlds) Estimated Ork Worlds 190,000 Acracy Worlds 3,093 Imperial Worlds 118,440 Fleets 118 Battlegroups The Segmentum Reserve is located in the Cadia System. 80% is currently deployed throughout the Segmentum. Armies 1,421 Space Marine Chapters 142,128 Imperial Guard Divisions The Segmentum Reserve is located in the Cadia System. 80% is currently deployed throughout the Segmentum. Financial Estimated Corruption is 70% of the total government income. Imperial Tithe: 28,485 TT 'Segmentum Pacificus' Locations of Note Appears to have the greatest degree of Webway coverage in the Galaxy, based on the frequency of Dark Eldar raids and sightings of Eldar vessels by the Imperium. Estimated Ork World 500,000 Imperial World 50,245 Acracy Worlds 98,040 Fleets 98 Battlegroups 80% is currently deployed throughout the Segmentum. Armies 221 Space Marine Chapters 142,128 Imperial Guard Divisions The Segmentum Reserve was located in the Hydraphur System. Since the loss of Hydraphur there hasn't been a Segmentum Reserve in the Pacificus. 80% is currently deployed throughout the Segmentum. Financial Estimated Corruption is 70% of the total government income. Imperial Tithe: 28,485 TT 'Segmentum Tempestus' Locations of Note The Xeno Empire of Vex (Strange, insectoid creatures with advanced warships in the Perseus Arm...they are based beyond the light of the Astronomicon) The Abhuman Empire(Not an Acracy) of the Kazen (Wolfmen) which have begun raiding Imperium worlds out of the Veiled Region. Estimated Ork World 350,000 Imperial Worlds 179,040 Acracy World 78,040 Fleets 179 Battlegroups The Segmentum Reserve is located in the Solstice System. 80% is currently deployed throughout the Segmentum. Armies 2,148 Space Marine Chapters 214,848 Imperial Guard Divisions The Segmentum Reserve is located in the Solstice System. 80% is currently deployed throughout the Segmentum. Financial Estimated Corruption is 70% of the total government income. Imperial Tithe: 43,059 TT 'Segmentum Ultima' Locations of Note The Tau Empire (Which is waiting to see the outcome of peace negotiations on whether to conquer Imperial Worlds) The incoming Hive Fleet Medusa which will enter the Imperium at Pavonis in the Mordant Zone at approximately 150.M43. The Necron Tomb Worlds. Estimated Ork Worlds 1,150,000 Worlds(Acracy and Neutral) 255,840 Fleets 256 Battlegroups The Segmentum Reserve is located in the Macragge System. 80% is currently deployed throughout the Segmentum. Armies 3,070 Space Marine Chapters 307,008 Imperial Guard Divisions The Segmentum Reserve is located in the Macragge System. 80% is currently deployed throughout the Segmentum. Financial Estimated Corruption is 70% of the total government income. Imperial Tithe: 61,530 Total Forces funded and controlled by the Segmentum Governors 806 Battlegroups 9,670 Space Marine Chapters 966,960 Imperial Guard Divisions Yearly Income Available to the High Lords 193,795 TT Imperial Treasury 2,000,000 TT Note: The High Lords currently lack the ability to engage deficit spending on a serious scale (e.g. 1000+ TT). It has been traditional to retain slightly more than 10 year's tithes as a financial hedge against disaster. One of the few useful things the corrupt nobles did was refrain from touching it. Mainly because of the political unrest it would cause amongst the Nobility who currently control all of the Imperial Military by virtue of being the direct commanders of the various Naval units and non-High Lord nobility being the ones who handle the funding via collection and spending of Segmentum-level taxes. In other words: Corruption is allowable as long as you stay within the lines. That is the view of the Imperial Nobility.